my story of naruto
by AzmarieLeeLee
Summary: what if there were nine more tailed demons and they were all in sakura! What if sakura never had feeling for sasuke and didn't have a family? you help me with pairings sakuraX? R and R
1. new sakura

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AT ALL!!!!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Demons talking'**_

Beep, beep, beep

Hmmm? Sakura said

Beep, beep, beep

Damn alarm clock I'm up! Sakura said

Bee-, crack

"Man that my 5th alarm clock this week. Oh well got to get up to get ready for class." Sakura said

So Sakura got up for school and put on black cargo pants with a red tank top, and put my gear on and fixed up my black hair (A/N Sakura dyed her hair black and put highlights) with red highlights with my own black headband with the villages sign on it. (A/N don't know what it's called) Then went on my way to school so fast it looked like I was a black and red blur.

When I got to my class and saw Naruto and **Sasuke **about to kiss so I decided to save them. So I ran up to them and put my hands on their heads and force them apart. Then the boys and sasuke's fan girls sighed in relief. Then naruto turned his head to me and said, "Thanks Sakura." I just nodded and walked to go in the back of the room and sit alone like I always do. But before I walked back I heard Ino yell "hey Sakura don't think you're getting Sasuke-kun because you saved him!" Then I said, "Ino you can take the stupid **Uchiha you** I don't want him." Then I walked to the back and sat down. While I left I left a stun Sasuke and fan girls behind. When I looked at the time I saw it was only 10 minutes till Sensei comes so I grabbed my book in demon language and read it. (A/N in this story Sakura never liked Sasuke and can read, speak and write in different languages.)

When 10 minutes were up sensei came in the room yelling, "alright everyone go to your seats!" once everyone saw Iruka-Sensei everyone walked to their seats and sat down." Congratulations you all pass you are all rookies" Everyone starts to cheer beside Shikumaru, Sasuke- teme, and me. "Alright now I'm going to call out the teams"

(Skip all the way to team seven)

"Naruto Uzamaki, **Sasuke Uchiha,** and… Sakura Haruno! And you sensei is Kakashi Hatake!" "Alright time for lunch."

So everyone went to lunch. When I went outside I went to the swing on the tree and sat there relaxing when the wind blow on my face. Then I smelt Naruto coming over and looked up to see him coming. When he was about 8 inches away from me he asked "Sakura do you want to eat lunch with me?" I jest nodded and he smiled. ' I wonder why he wants to sit with me' I thought just shrugged mentally and went back to thinking. 'Sensei said we had Kakashi wait did he say Kakashi dame it we have the Sensei who can't even tell time and is always late!' I sighed 'oh well what done is done' then I was knocked out of my thoughts by the bell signaling lunch was over and everyone went to class.

2hours later

Only team 7 was in the room and even the Iruka sensei was gone for crying out loud! Then I heard something at the door and saw Naruto putting a calk board eraser on top of the door. While he did this I went to the window and sat on the edge then I said "Naruto I wouldn't do that if I were you even thou I love pulling pranks on people" Naruto turned to me and asked "Why" I said "Because think about it he is the one is going to put us throw hell if that hit him." Naruto looked like he was imagining it and shivered and took it out a minute before Kakashi came in.

"My fist impression of you….you are alright meet me on the roof" then he teleported on the roof. I went to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm ignoring his questions and grabbed the top of the window frame and flanged us on the roof leaving' Sasuke to go up the stairs. (Hahahahaha) while doing this me and Naruto managed to scare kakashi and went to sit down a few minutes later Sasuke FINALY was walking towards us and sat down not before giving me a glare that didn't even look sacred to me but was scary enough to sent shivers up naruto's and kakashi's. 'Man Saya's glare is scarier then his' (saya is the 18 tailed fox) then Kakashi said "Alright now that we are all here why don't you introduce yourselves."

(A/N alright what do you think you like it or no plz tell me for I can put another chapter)

R and R


	2. introductions and the test

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Demon talking'**

I don't own naruto and I never will!!

Chapter 2- introductions and the test part 1

Sakura POV (POINT OF VIEW)

Last time;

"Alright how about you introduce yourselves?" said Kakashi sensei

This time;

"Why don't you introduce yourself first to see what it's like?" Naruto said while leaning forward on the stairs. 'Well this has to be good. I bet he's jest going to say his name' I thought while sitting. **'What's up' Saya said. **Ignoring her question _'well good to see you're up Saya' I thought to her. _**'Yeah I just got up so what's up' Saya said.**_ 'Nothing we are meeting our sensei now alright' I thought._ **' Alri..' Saya was interrupted by Kakashi saying** "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no reason tell you my likes and dislikes, and hobbies I have a have I few hobbies, and dreams…Not going to tell you." Sasuke and Naruto looked dumb founded. I must have looked like I don't care. Then Naruto being Naruto jumped out of his seat and shouted "ALL WE LEARNED WAS YOUR NAME AND WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" I could tell my eyebrow twitch out of annoyance. Kakashi ignored his statement saying "Alright Blondie you go first." I could tell Naruto was pissed off at the name Kakashi gave him. "My name is **Uzumaki **Naruto. I like ramen and hanging out with Sakura and Iruka even though Sakura doesn't talk a lot. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to be done and Sasuke teme. Hobbies I like to play pranks on people… And for my dream I want to be the greatest hokage for everyone to think of me as a hero!" There was an awkward silence for a minute the Kakashi picked Sasuke to go next. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes and dislike everything..." before he could go on I had to cough to hide my laugh because I remembered in class that he looked at me with a hint of love in them. When I stopped everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry go on Sasuke" I said trying to hold in my laughter but inside of my head I can hear Saya cracking up trying to stop herself but failed miserably. Saskue went on "I'm NOT going to tell you my hobbies and my dream is a goal I will gain power and kill a certain someone…" only Naruto looked surprised I already knew who he is after. But I didn't comment on it. "Alright your next" pointing at me. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with Naruto…" when I said this I saw Naruto have a big smile on his face. "And I like helping people who are in need of help. I don't like people looking for power and think there high and mighty (A/N: coughSasukeCough) and I don't like people using other people for their own gain. Hobbies I like to cook, fighting, helping, playing with wild animal… and for dreams my dream is to help who ever needs me and help Naruto reach his goal" Then it was quiet until Naruto knocked me of my spot I was sitting and started to hug me tightly. Then he let go of me to give me some air and mumbled a quick sorry and returned to his seat. Then Kakashi said "Alright that was intrusting. Everybody meets me on training ground seven at 6:30A.M and don't eat any breakfast." Then he teleported god knows where. Then I looked at the sky and it looked like it was time for dinner. When I turned to the boys I saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at me. I then asked them "Do you guys want to get ramen with me?" as I said that they took me by the arms and took me to a ramen shop called Ichiraku.

After we were done we all went our sprat ways and we all went to sleep getting ready for the nest day

Next Day

I woke up to the birds chirping and looked at the clock and it read 6:45. Since I knew Kakashi was going to be late I didn't care and took a shower and got dressed in a dark blue tank top and some white cargo pants with blue and white converse and my black head band on my head my hair in a pony tail. Then got breakfast for Naruto, Sasuke, and me. Since they were not going to plain on eating. And went on my way to the training grounds. When I got there I saw Sasuke and Naruto waiting for me no sight or chakra signals from anywhere and went towards them and gave them there breakfast and before they could protest stoic some in there moths and by the expression I knew they liked the food and continued eating 10 minutes we were finished and did a teleport jutsu to teleport it home then sat down and waited tell sensei came.

Well thanks for reading please review and tell me how you like it and if I should go on!


	3. the bell test

**I Don't own Naruto and never will!**

**"blah" saya or other demons**

_'Thought'_

"talking"

" sakura talking to demons"

**chapter 3(sakura's POV)**

**With team Seven**

While Team seven was waiting for a 2 hour late sensai. Naruto was jest looked like he was sooo bored and sasuke was jest being sasuke sitting down with a emotionless face. While I was jest talking to my demon saya.

**"Yo, sakura why are you on the dumb team when you can already be a ANBU again?"- Saya**

"Because I jest want to be with people my own age and i want to see what kind of power the Uchiha clan has and Kyuubi's power"-sakura

**" When your stupid teacher and starts the test i am going to beat the hell out of him or I can give him a near death experiance"-saya**

" I will let you beat the hell out of some other time we still have to be mysterious Baka"

**"Fine but i am not a baka"**

"what ever. Hey look at naruto it looks like he is going to blow."

Right after sakura said that naruto screamed " WHERE THE HELL IS OUR STUPID TEACHER!" He screamed so loud think my ears wear bleeding to death " Dobe shut up." After sasuke said that Naruto looked annoyed. But before he could say anything Kakashi Finally made his entrence " YO" " Your late" Before kakashi was going to say anything I said " Can we get this over with I have training to do you know." Kakashi looked at me and sighed "FIne let me get straght to the point you have get thease two bells before the timer runs out which will be set to noon." As he brought out to bells from his pocket and tied it to his waist Naruto and everyone notice only 2 bells and naruto asked " why are there only 2 bells when thier are 3 of use" Kakashi started to chuckle " Who ever doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the acadamy and graduate all over again." I looked around to see naruto's shocked face and sasuke's eyes widen a little. I was shocked to and let my emotion less mask down ownly for a half second and returned to the emotionless mask again. "Alright When i say start come at me with all you got." When he said start Before naruto or sasuke can do anything i grabed there arms made a dash to a safe spot and let go of thier arms and they started yelling "Why did you bring us here."

I said " Don't you idiots see since he is a joinin and were genin we will have to work together to beat him to get the bells why do you think they put us as a team." _'even though i can beat him my self' _"Fine i will work with dobe and you but if you or the dobe get in my way..." "yeah yeah any way are you in naruto" Yeah i'm in sakura-chan" "Aliright then here's the plan.."

**With kakashi**

I wonder where is everyone and went to look for his soon to be team

**10 minutes later**

kakashi finaly found naruto and sasuke and they both started attacking kakashi. While they were attacking kakashi sakura went behind kakashi and took both bells without him but naruto and sasuke noticing as soon as she got the bells and smirked and stopped attacking kakashi looked confused. But when he saw sakura behind him he was shocked that they got the bells. But then smirked _'lets see if they are going to fight for it like I planed or will sakura do something to surprise me again.' _"well how is going to get the bells sakura." The boys were shocked and looked at sakura seeing what she will do with thoughts passing in there minds like _'She's going to give it to the teme i bet man i am so not going to be hokage(sp?)' ' She is going to give it to me because i bet she is a fangirl'__** (A/N: Not in this story Sas-gay)**_.

But what she did surprised everyone and gave the two bells to saskue and naruto. Then she turned to the boys and said " You guys have them your goals are more important then mine" Then started to go to the direction of the acadamy. But before she got the chance to even take a step in the direction kakashi teleported in front of her still with a shocked expression "Where are you going sakura?" "I don't have a bell so I am going back to the academy." Kakashi said "But sakura you and the rest of team seven past the test you are the first ones who got my test and you did teamwork." Sakura was happy she didn't have to go back to the academy. behind her naruto was jumps up and down like a crazy person. While sasuke jest smirked. "Alright Tommarow team 7 will go on their first mission." Then teleported to god knows where then the rest of team seven went to there apartments getting rest for tommarows mission.

Do you like it or not? Please read and Review I will also need help of what sakura should look like for her mission

Also please help who should sakura be with or do you think she should be alone I was going to make the story Naruto/sakura pairing but i dont know here are your chooses.

Garra:

Naruto:

sasuke:

Or other :

(if other please type who you want)


	4. VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

HELP I need your help on how I should start my chapter 4. Please give me ideas.

I would also wanted to know if you think I should type a fanfic about Outsiders and/or Supernatural I will have both summaries on my profile please I need you to review about Ideas on the story and on the new stories that are coming out…


	5. Mission to the waves part 1

I do not own naruto.

**"Blah" saya or other demons**

_'Thought'_

"Talking"

" Sakura talking to demons"

Previously on Naruto

"Alright tomorrow team 7 will go on their first mission." Then teleported to god knows where then the rest of team seven went to their apartments getting rest for tomorrows mission.

Chapter 4 Mission to the wave

"Sakura at point A."

"Sasuke at point B."

"Naruto at point C."

"Too slow naruto" I heard Kakashi whisper in the headset. "Shut up Kakashi, You shouldn't talk about being slow to Naruto, when you are always late." I whispered back at him. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto whispered in the headset. "No problem Naruto." I whispered back smiling. "Alright back on the mission you two." Kakashi whispered. "Funny you started this whole thing." I whispered back.

"How far are you from the target." Kakashi said changing the subject he lost in. "I'm 5 meters from target and ready to go." Naruto whispered. "I'm ready to go." I whispered. " I am too." Sasuke whispered. "Too slow Sas-g… I mean sasuke." I mocked him. I Heard Naruto chuckled to him self, While I just grinned to my self. "Knock it off Sakura." Kakashi said. "Whatever Sensei. Protect the stupid, weak Uchiha, I don't care. If you don't want me to mess with Sasuke, Don't mess with Naruto."

I zoned out for a second. **'What's with the commotion out there.' **_'Neko sorry Kakashi woke you up from your nap.' _**'Its fine Sakura do I was going to wake up any way to ask why I smell a cat.' **_'We have a mission to bring a cat back to his owner.' _**'You want me to help out when he gets all hissy or try to scratch you?' **_'Sure.' _ "Sakura are you ok?" Naruto whispered in headset. "Yeah I'm good, ready, set, Go!" I said. "I got him. I got him!" Naruto screamed squeezing the hell out of the cat. Before the cat could do any harm I grabbed him and softly stroked him on his back. Tora calmed down and snuggled in my arms. " You ok naruto." "Yeah I'm ok Sakura." I looked at him and smiled at him. "Good." He blushed a little and got on his feet. " Got the cat Kakashi." I said and started walking away to the Hokage tower with Naruto behind me.

(At the Hokage Tower)

" My Tora-chan your back." A fat old hag screamed hugging him tightly. " Oi! Oba-san do you like someone squeezing until YOU can't breath. I don't think so. So lay off of him old hag." The old women looked at me with shock and understanding. She went up to the chunin and gave him more money then necessary and walked out, but before she walked out she turned and looked at the hokage and pointed at us. "Now that is a team that has more potential for a bigger mission." She looked at me and smiled at me and left.

I turned around and looked at the Hokage smirking. " Speaking of bigger missions how about a C-ranked mission. Before you ramble on and on about Genin and all that crap, remember what the Hag said." I said " Yeah old man give us a bigger mission. We can do a C ranked easy." Naruto said coming up to me and rapped his arm around my neck smiling. The hokage looked at us and smiled " Alright I'll…" "Before he can finish his sentence me and Naruto interrupted him "HELL YEAH, FINALLY A BETTER MISSION!!!!" Me and Naruto screamed. Kakashi than came up to us and tried to hit us to shut us up. Key word of the day TRIED. Neko gave me her reflexes and I grabbed Naruto and landed away from him next to sasuke let go of naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him where kakashi was going to hit us in a split second and went back to my spot next to naruto. Then Kakashi hit sasuke on the back of his head "OW Kakashi." "I didn't see you their sasuke. I saw Naruto and Sakura there a seconds ago." Before it can go any further the hokage spoke up "Enough. Now time to meet your client. Send him in." Then an old man came in with a sake in his hand. "These brat's are going to take me home and protect me. The Shorty doesn't even look like a ninja and the pink haired girl looks weak." Before he can complain more I appeared behind him with my kunai on his neck. "Who are you calling weak you old stupid, weak, old man and leave Naruto the hell alone or I will personally make this trip a living hell for you got it?" "Sakura-Chan calm down and put the kunai away from him." I did what Naruto told me and went near him breathing in and out. He put an arm around my neck and calmed me down in a minute. When I fully calmed down I looked at the Hokage. " Are you serious!?"

That's all for now sorry I have not updated in a while and I hope you like it if you give me 5 reviews I will update and make it a bit longer. REVIEW PLEASE and I hope you read my other stories.


	6. Mission to the waves part 2

I do not own naruto.

**"Blah" saya or other demons**

_'Thought'_

"Talking"

" Sakura talking to demons"

Previously on Naruto

I did what Naruto told me and went near him breathing in and out. He put an arm around my neck and calmed me down in a minute. When I fully calmed down I looked at the Hokage. " Are you serious!"

Chapter 5 mission to the waves part 2

(Sakura POV)

"Yes sakura, you said you wanted to do a better mission. This is your mission." The Hokage said, "Fine." I turned around and looked at the bridge builder Tazuna "You better watch what you say and do you old man because if you insult me or naruto I will personally cut you into little pieces and feed you to my friends in the forbidden forest."(That what that forest is called in the chunnin exams right?) I said looking at him with a serious glare. Everyone but Naruto and me flinched. "Come on Naruto we have to pack." I said as I walked out of the office. "Coming Sakura. Me and Sakura will meet you at the gates in 1 hour Sensei."

As I walked out of the hokage tower with Naruto next to me I said " Thanks Naruto for saving me from getting into to trouble." Giving him a nice smile. He smiled "No problem Sakura." "Come on Naruto lets pack quickly and get a bowl of ramen before we leave." "Alright" We walked to the poor apartment building and went in the second building. We walked up stairs and stopped at the second floor. "Um Naruto you don't have to follow me home." I said grinning at him. "Wait you live in room 2B." He said surprised. Confused I nodded " Yeah. Why?" He smiled excitedly "I live in 3B." " Really! What a small world we are neighbors." I smiled "Alright I'll pack my stuff and meet you out here in 15 minutes." "Alright" Naruto opened his door and went to pack. I shuck my head smiling. I then went inside and started to pack.

"Saya what should I pack." **"You should bring one sealing scroll to seal you bag in and your weapon scroll and oh your fox summoning scroll. Maybe you could let Naruto sign the contract." **"Alright I will bring my Fox summoning scroll. Maybe I could let naruto sign the fox contract. I'll ask him later" **"That would make séance. Let's think about it later." **"Alright" I picked up my big Fox scroll from a lose tile on the floor with a sealing and ANBU genjutsu level and put in my sealing scroll with my bag with a weeks worth of clothes. "Saya should I bring some meat with me the wave country is pretty poor right now and Maybe even some money to help them out. Besides we have enough money for two life times." **"True alright bring some money and food in the special scroll for it wont get spoiled."** "Alright." "Finally done."

I looked at the clock while put my three scrolled in my scroll pouch that I bought a week ago just in case. '_I got here at 3:00. Now it's 3:10. That means I have 5 minutes to spare.'_ " Might as well check on Naruto." I walked out of the door and locked my door. I went to Naruto's door and turned the knob to see if it was open. It was and I turned the knob and pushed. The door opened and I saw Naruto putting his backpack on his back. He looked at the door when he heard it open. "Hey Naruto you ready?" I say. He grinned at me "Yeah." He then looked at me in confusion. "Where's your stuff sakura?" I reached into my scroll pouch and took out the small scroll with my bag and fox contract. " All in this scroll Naruto." I smiled at his shocked face.

"How can you fit everything in a scroll?" He asked " I sealed them in the scroll." I said " Really! Can you teach me?" He said excitedly jumping up and down, like a kid in the candy shop. " Sure I'll teach you during the mission I also have to ask you a question later on." "What's the question." He said "I'll ask you later. Come on let's get more ramen." " Alright" We got out of his apartment and he locked the door. Then we went to Ichiraku's (a/n Thank you Kunochi-wolfDemon) We went in Ichiraku and sat on the stoles. "Naruto! Back so soon?" Teuchi said " Yeah your ramen is always the best old man." Naruto said Grinning. Teuchi laughed HE then noticed me " Hey Naruto who is the nice lady?" Naruto looked at him and said, " This is Sakura Haruno best friend and team mate." " Oh this is the Sakura you spoke to me and Ayame of!" Teuchi said with a surprised look and then smiled at me " It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Teuchi." I looked at him and smiled " Nice to meet you Teuchi."

" What would you to want today?" Naruto spoke first " I want a large pork ramen!" " I want a large pork ramen too please." Teuchi said "Coming right up." And then walked away. " So Naruto you talk about me huh." I said turning towards him with a smirk. Naruto laughed rubbing his head. " Yeah I like telling Teuchi and Iruka about you. You're a awesome person." He said with a blush getting redder by each passing word. "Here's your ramen." I looked at Teuchi " Thanks." I pulled my bowl a little closer to me and got my chopsticks and split them apart "Itadakimasu!" and stared eating. I tasted a little first and had a big grin on my face and looked at Teuchi. " This is really good Teuchi. I never even had ramen before coming here." " You never had ramen before!" Naruto and Teuchi yelled with shocked faces. I looked at them nervously " No?" We dropped the conversation and ate all of the ramen in a minute. I looked time and it said 3:45 "Come on Naruto we have to get going. We have a mission to do." Naruto nodded and we laid the money down on the table and got up. "You two got a mission?" Naruto looked at Teuchi and grinned " Yeah we have a C ranked mission!" Teuchi looked shocked " A C ranked mission? Already?" "Yeah. Well we will see you in a week Teuchi." We waved and started walking to the gate.

When we got to the gate we saw Tazuna, Sasuke and Kakashi waiting. "About time you got here dobes." Sasuke said annoyed. Before Naruto could say anything I said, " Shut up Chicken ass hair doe bastard." Naruto and Tazuna started laughing. "Alright that's enough guys we have mission to complete." Kakashi said " I looked at him and rolled my eyes " Fine"

We walked out the gates and I smirked _'Here we come Wave village.'_ "Sakura what were you going to ask me about in the apartment?" Naruto said looking curious. I looked in the corner of my eyes to see Tazuna, Sasuke, and Kakashi looking interested in our conversation. 'Should I ask him now.' **'Yeah make Sasuke jealous. Saya said with an evil laugh.** " I wanted to ask you naruto if you wanted to sign one of my summon contracts." Naruto looked confused and excited. In the corner of my eyes I see a jealous Sasuke and a surprised kakashi and a confused Tazuna. " What's a summon contract?" Naruto asked " I summon contract is being able to summon a specific animal like the three legendary Sannin Jiraiya who has the contract to frogs and is able to summon frogs because he signed the frog contract. Tsunade has the slug contract and is able to summon slugs. Finally Orochimaru has the snake contract and is able to summon Snakes." I said. Naruto looked excited "Alright I'll sign the contract. Wait, What will I be able to summon if I sign the contract?" I looked at Naruto and said " Well right now I have a fox contract on me, but I do have more summoning contracts." Before Naruto can say anything Kakashi said " How were you able to sign more then one contract and where did you get these contracts. Sakura." I looked at Kakashi and smirked " None of your business Hatake." Sasuke snapped, "Why are you going to teach the dobe and not me the great heir to the Uchiha Clan?" I looked at sasuke and glared. " Because I **HATE **Uchiha's because they think the world revolves around them and them only. All Uchiha's I have meet have a ten feet pole stuck up their Asses!" Sasuke looked mad but before Sasuke could do anything Kakashi said " Sasuke don't attack sakura just because you know she's right." I snapped my head to look at Kakashi shocked that he defended me. Kakashi looked at me with understanding and respect. Sasuke looked at kakashi shocked and betrayed and then glared at kakashi. I nodded to kakashi with respect and turned to Naruto.

" So Naruto what do you say?" He looked at me and smiled " I'll do it." I nodded and stopped making everyone else stop I took out my scroll with my bag and fox contract and opened it up and put it on the floor. I then bit my finger drawing a little blood and slammed it on the paper. As I did black-markings appeared "Sealing Release" There was a poofing noise and smoke I removed my hand and there was my bag and contract. I took my contract and put it next to me and sealed my bag again. I put my little scroll in my scroll pouch.

I picked up the contract and laid it down and rolled it open. On the contract it said my full name in blood. "Sakura why is your name in blood?" Naruto said, " Because that is how a contract is you need to sign your name in blood." I moved over and waved him over. A minute later naruto is next to me looking at me for instructions. "Alright Naruto I'm only going to let you sign it when we get to Tazuna's I'll teach you the hand signs. Now I want you to bit your thumb and write your name in the slot next to mine." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and wrote his whole name down. I took the contract and rolled it up. Then took the scroll out where my bag was in and sealed it. I looked at naruto while putting my scroll in my scroll pouch and smiled "Congratulations Naruto you are able to summon foxes when I teach you the right hand signs." Naruto looked excited.

That's it for now I did exactly 1835 words all I want is 5 reviews and I will make it longer if you give 5 reviews. That is all I am asking nothing more and nothing less. So PLEASE give me 5 reviews.


	7. AN

I have a New story Called **Hinata Reborn**! Please read! Also I will update **My story of Naruto** when I have 4 more reviews. I mean come on My story **Not what you think** has more reviews Favs and Alerts then **My Story of Naruto** and It was my second story I made! Reviews please! You can even put me on your favs or Alerts I will count it! As for my readers for **Not what you think **I will update Soon my computer is messed up and I have to get a new one! So I will start updating and letting you know when I get. Right now I am using my brothers computer and he is very stingy with his stuff. Please forgive me!


	8. AN Again Sorry!

**A/N: **Hey guys : ) First I want to say that I'm sorry I have not updated for some time and ask for a little patience please. I am so happy that you guys love my story and it makes mw smile every time I read your reviews. I thank you for all your support. Lastly, I will be changing my user name from **REDandBLACKlunerwolf **to **AzmarieLeeLee **I wanted to tell you because I don't want you to freak out when you see another username with the same stories. Thank you!


End file.
